


The Patchwork Girl

by SlimyRat



Category: Aschenputtel | Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Cinderella Variant, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyRat/pseuds/SlimyRat
Summary: What do you do when your new Step-Mother has reduced you to a servant in your own home? Smile, and sew.Or, there are hundreds of versions of Cinderella in existence. One more probably won't hurt.
Kudos: 13





	The Patchwork Girl

Fill the glass, and I'll begin the tale.

A girl there was, and her father was rich, and her mother was rich, and they both loved her with all that they had. And they lived together and were very happy.

Well, one day her mother died, as happens from time to time, and though her father still loved her, he came to wish for a woman who would love him in turn. So he cast his eye about, and at length he fixed upon a woman of the town, who was wealthy and handsome and had a grown daughter of her own.

The man's daughter was plump and pretty, with a smile like sunlight, and besides was quick and sure with a needle, and was reckoned the best stitcher and mender the town had ever seen, and her new step-mother hated her, because her own daughter was sour and sallow and had no talents worthy of mentioning. So, as soon as she was mistress of the house, she sent the girl to live with the servants below stairs, where she cooked and cleaned, and had to darn and mend the clothes of the whole household. So there she sat, in her little room, without food to eat or water to wash, stitching and sewing all day long, and from each garment she sewed she took the tiniest scrap of cloth, and so much work was she given, that in no great time she had gotten a fair collection of pieces, which she kept under her sheets as a mattress.

And so things went on, until one day, when the girl had tiptoed up to the brink of womanhood, her step-mother demanded that the girl sew a grand gown for her step-sister. For their mother had decided it was time for her daughter to find a husband, and wished her to look her best to attract a rich man. Well, the girl just smiled, and asked for the finest blue silk and silver thread to work with, which she was given.

The girl worked all night, stitching and sewing, and in the morning she had made the most beautiful dress you ever saw, and her step-mother was well pleased when she saw it. But the girl said, “Oh, good mother, if you will but give me pearls and golden thread, I will make this dress ten times more beautiful.” Well, the step-mother liked the sound of that, and ordered a thousand tiny pearls and the finest gold thread to be brought.

For a second night the girl worked, affixing the pearls amidst whirling golden patterns that enraptured the eye, and by morning the dress was ten times more beautiful than the day before, and the step-mother and her daughter gazed at it in wonder. But the girl said, “Good mother, grant me diamonds and rubies, and I will make this dress finer yet, and she who wears it will win the hearts of whoever sees her.” Mother and daughter both liked the sound of that, and a bag of jewels was quickly brought, and the girl set to work.

But she did not work on the dress. Oh no, that was finished, sure enough. Instead, she pulled all the spare scraps of cloth from her bed and, stitching furiously, she sewed herself a patchwork coat of a thousand pieces, no two the same. Pulling on the coat, she bundled up the beautiful dress, pocketed the bag of jewels, and long before the cock crowed, she had set out to seek her fortune.

So she walked and walked, and sometimes she grew hungry and thirsty, but a diamond could buy food, sure enough. And sometimes strangers would wonder about the grubby girl in the strange coat, but a ruby could buy silence, well enough. And though the step-mother raged and demanded the return of her property, before long the girl was far away, leaving no clue as to where she had gone.

Well, diamonds and rubies only last so long, and the girl started to think it was time to find work. As she thought this, she saw a castle on a nearby hilltop, and hurried thither. At the castle gates, she met the Queen of those lands, who was riding out to hunt, and called out to her. Any other day, the Queen would have paid her no mind and gone on her way, but her attention was caught by the girl's strange, patchwork coat, and she beckoned her over, wrinkling her nose a little at the girl's dirty face, and asked her name.

“My name is Patches,” said the girl, smartly enough. The Queen reached down and plucked at the sleeve of the girl's coat.

“Is this what you are then?” She asked.

“And why not?” Said the girl. “For I sewed it myself, and proud I am of my work. There are worse things to be known by than my coat, Your Majesty.” The Queen was a grand lady, very tall and very stern, but she smiled a little at that, the slightest twitch of her lips. The girl saw this and smiled in return, and though it was a grey, autumn day, if you'd seen her smile you'd have sworn it was the brightest day of summer.

So the Queen asked Patches what she wanted. To serve you, was the answer. Serve me how, she asked.

“I can cook well enough, and clean well enough, but I can stitch and sew better than anybody.”

The Queen looked Patches over closely, and saw how finely made her coat was, better than the Queen had ever seen before, and straight away gave orders that the girl be hired as a seamstress and dressmaker, and given a room in the castle, and so it was done.

Patches lived happily in the castle. She worked hard, sewing livery for the servants and tabards for the soldiers. She had a good bed to sleep in and good food to eat, and water to wash with, though to everyone's puzzlement she chose not to use it. Instead, she was never seen without her dirty face and her patchwork coat.

The Queen often visited her in her room when she needed a new dress, and would talk to her kindly. The Queen would talk about her lands, and about her son, who was the same age as Patches, or thereabouts, and was a bold, handsome lad, good-hearted enough, though flighty and fickle. Patches would talk happily about everything except for herself, and if the Queen should ask her from where she came, or who her family were, she would laugh and point to one of her coat's patches. “This is wool, brought by ship from England.” She might say, or “This is cotton, carried all the way from India on the back of a donkey.” And she would smile, and the Queen would smile, and they would talk of other things.

Well, after some months of this, the young Prince came of age, and a grand celebration was announced, three days of dancing and feasting, and all of the nobles and gentry of the kingdom were invited, and all of the neighbouring kingdoms too. Patches was busier than she had ever been, for everyone in the castle wanted their clothes to be perfect.

“Will you be attending the celebrations, Patches?” The Queen asked, as she was fitted with her new ballgown. “I would be glad to see you there.” Patches only laughed and plucked at the front of her coat.

“I would not care to waste time making a dress for myself, Your Majesty, and my old coat, though I love it, is not fit for banquets and ballrooms,” she said, and though the Queen tried to persuade her, the girl would have none of it.

The first night of the celebration came, and it seemed like the whole world had gathered in the castle's magnificent ballroom. The finest cooks and musicians in ten kingdoms had been summoned, and the wine flowed like water. The Queen surveyed the room from her throne, regal and austere, as her guests danced and drank and flirted. The Prince wore his best uniform, a brand new sword at his side, which he was very proud of, and his attendants offered frequent reminders not to unsheathe it in the middle of the ballroom.

In her room, Patches pulled off her coat and scrubbed her face and hair clean, then she unpacked the beautiful gown she had made at her step-mother's behest and quickly dressed herself. The gown fit perfectly, as she had known it would, and she made her way downstairs and into the ballroom. As she walked through the room first one, then two, then many more heads turned to look at her, for she was quite the most beautiful girl in attendance, and her dress was more magnificent than any of the guests had ever seen, and the young men flocked around her, clamouring for her to dance with them.

She danced first with a baron's son, then with a young earl who was shy and kept tripping over his own feet, then the Prince himself came and begged the mysterious young lady to favour him with a dance. She smiled then, bright as sunlight, and that was when the Queen happened to glance in their direction, and of course she recognised Patches at once.

Patches danced twice with the Prince, and all the young ladies sighed with jealousy, and the young men laughed ruefully and nudged one another, and everyone agreed that they made a handsome couple. Then the Prince had to dance with the Princess of a neighbouring kingdom, and Patches danced with the heir of a wealthy country squire. 

As the dance ended, Patches turned away, and was surprised to find the Queen herself standing behind her.

“What a beautiful dress,” the Queen said, looking the girl over. “I have never seen its equal.” Patches blushed and struggled to find her voice.

“The silk and the pearls both came from China,” she said. “They were specially ordered and brought hither by ship all the way around Africa.”

“Interesting,” was all the Queen said. Then she nodded to the girl and walked back to her throne. Soon after, Patches returned to her room. Hiding her dress, she rubbed dirt onto her face and went to bed.

Patches was even busier the next day, as all the ladies of the castle came begging her to improve their gowns so that they could compete with the mysterious beauty who had stolen the attention of all of the beaus at last night's ball. Patches smiled and chatted with them, and did the best she could with the materials she had, and the ladies went away satisfied, and not one of them suspected her. Patches wondered if the Queen would come to see her as well, but she never did.

On the second night of the celebration, again Patches waited until the ball had started, then washed and dressed herself, and went again to the ballroom. Again, the young men rushed to her side, drawn by her beauty, and this time the Prince claimed her hand for the very first dance. From her throne, the Queen watched them thoughtfully. When the first dance ended the Prince went on to dance with a knight's daughter, then with several ladies of the court. Patches was engaged by a moustachioed army officer, followed by a handsome young cleric. At length, she grew tired and slipped out of the ballroom, heading back to her room.

“Patches,” said the Queen, who was sat waiting for her there. Patches gasped in surprise, but collected her wits enough to drop into a curtsey.

“Your Majesty,” she said. The Queen stood and walked over to her, and ran her hand over the beautiful silk of Patches' dress.

“Is this what you are then?” She asked. Patches laughed.

“Of course not,” she said. “This is just a dress. It doesn't mean anything.” Then she unfastened her gown and let it fall to the floor in a heap, not sparing it a glance. “This is what I am, I think. If it pleases you, Your Majesty.” The Queen's mouth moved once or twice, but no words were spoken. Instead she simply nodded once, sharply. Patches smiled, brighter and more beautiful then ever before. She put out her hand to touch the velvet of the Queen's ballgown. “And is this what you are, Your Majesty?”

Well, soon enough the Queen's dress was on the floor beside the girl's, and by morning they knew one another about as well as any two people can.

On the third night of the celebration neither the Queen nor the mysterious stranger with the magnificent dress made an appearance. But, still, there was wine and food and music, and more than enough pretty girls for the Prince and the other young bucks to dance and flirt with, and no one spared them much thought.

Not long after, the Prince decided to go away to the wars. He fought bravely and well, and at length he married a general's daughter, who loved him and forgave him.

Patches and the Queen lived together very happily for many years, until the day that death parted them, as happens from time to time.

Now the glass is empty, and the tale is done.


End file.
